headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead: We All Fall Down
"We All Fall Down" is the second episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the eighth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Adam Davidson with a script written by Kate Barnow, based on a story treatment by Barnow and Brett C. Leonard. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, April 17th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the hit AMC television series The Walking Dead, which in turn is based on a series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman. * "We All Fall Down", "FTWD: We All Fall Down", and "Ftwd: We All Fall Down" all serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains graphic content including scenes of violence and mild profanity. * This episode had a viewership of 5.58 million people. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on AMC on April 18th, 2016. * This is Adam Davidson's fifth episode of Fear the Walking Dead as a director. He is normally an executive producer on the series. This is his second and final episode from season two as a director. He previously directed "Monster". * This is Kate Barnow's first episode of Fear the Walking Dead as a writer. She is normally an executive producer on the series. She writes three episodes of the show this season. Her next episode is "Grotesque". * This is the first appearance of George Geary. * This is the first appearance of Harry Geary. * This is the first appearance of Seth Geary. * This is the first and only appearance of Willa Geary. Dies from accidentally ingesting cyanide tablets and reanimates. * This is the first and only appearance of Melissa Geary. She is infected by Willa Geary then reanimates. She is shot in the head by Seth Geary. * Chris Manawa kills walkers for the first time in the series. Allusions * The title of this episode, "We All Fall Down", is a line taken from the nursery rhyme, Ring Around the Rosey. The complete lyric is, "Ring around the rosey. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down". * Reference is made to San Diego in this episode. As was implied in "Monster", the United States military has burned San Diego to the ground. * Reference is made to Matt Sale in this episode. Matt is Alicia Clark's former boyfriend. He succumbed to infection in "So Close, Yet So Far". * This episode establishes that Portland, Oregon, Seattle, Washington, and Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada are gone. Utah is also gone, and possibly Colorado. Mexico had sealed its borders as infected began spreading there as well. Quotes * Travis Manawa: Someone's home. * Madison Clark: They're not throwing their doors open. * Travis Manawa: No, they're scared. We'd be scared, too. .... * Ofelia Salazar: I thought you said San Diego was safe? * Victor Strand: I wouldn't take this as gospel. .... * Ofelia Salazar: I'm starting to understand this world better. * Daniel Salazar: After all your mother and I did to try to protect you from a certain life, this is not the world that you were supposed to know. * Ofelia Salazar: It's okay. It's good. Understanding this world, it helps me understand you. It's cruel. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016 television episodes Category:Kate Barnow Category:Brett C. Leonard Category:Christian Agypt Category:David Alpert Category:Kate Barnow Category:Brian Buckner Category:Pablo Cruz Category:Adam Davidson Category:Dave Erickson Category:Luisa Gomez de Silva Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Avram Kaplan Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Brett C. Leonard Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Alan Page Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Arturo Sampson Category:David Wiener Category:Kim Dickens Category:Cliff Curtis Category:Frank Dillane Category:Alycia Debnam-Carey Category:Colman Domingo Category:Mercedes Mason Category:Lorenzo James Henrie Category:Ruben Blades Category:Catherine Dent Category:David Warshofsky Category:Jeremiah Clayton Category:Maverick Clayton Category:Aria Lyric Leabu Category:Jake Austin Walker Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Madison Clark/Appearances Category:Travis Manawa/Appearances Category:Nick Clark/Appearances Category:Alicia Clark/Appearances Category:Victor Strand/Appearances Category:Ofelia Salazar/Appearances Category:Chris Manawa/Appearances Category:Daniel Salazar/Appearances